The Final Curtain
by sleepyowlet
Summary: Sequel to "A Dish Best Served Cold" - Leliana comes to the Keep to help train the recruits and wants to surprise her old friend Branwen a little. She gets quite the surprise herself, instead.


**Title:** The Final Curtain

**Rating:** M

**Mood:** erotic

**Author:** sleepyowlet

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age belongs to BioWare. I claim nothing

**Babblerama:** Prompt response, but also a sequel to "Kiss And Make It Better" and "A Dish Best Served Cold". Takes place in the next summer. The repairs aren't complete yet – these things took time. To built a castle from scratch took about thirty years...

Yeah, this came out more flowery than usual – I blame it on Leliana. She was the one who noticed gold trim and ivory skin and whatnot. Silly chit. :D

**Concrit:** Yes, please.

**The Final Curtain**

by owlet

"Leliana!"

The Bard turned her head and greeted her approaching friend with a cheery wave. She looked radiant, much changed from how she had appeared when she had last seen her shortly after the defeat of the Archdemon. There was life in her eyes and other than a fading scar on the left side of her forehead she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Branwen," she said with a smile, and was pulled into a hug which she enthusiastically returned.

"You look well," Leliana voiced her earlier thought.

"I'm fine. That whole mess with those talking Darkspawn is over, the Vigil survived and so did Amaranthine. We are rebuilding the Arling and the Wardens as well. I'm so glad you offered to come and teach the recruits. I thought you would stay in Orlais forever."

Leliana linked arms with her friend and they entered the keep at a leisurely pace.

"I went back to finish things with Marjolaine. And when we didn't part as friends but not as enemies either, I discovered that Orlais, for all her beauty, wasn't my home any more. I belong here."

"Is that so," a new voice entered the conversation.

Leliana turned in it's direction and saw the former Teyrn of Gwaren leaning against a wall nearby, arms crossed over his chest. She did a double take – he was out of armour and dressed in simple breeches, a shirt and a leather jerkin.

"Yes, Loghain, that is so," she answered with a defiant lift of her chin. Why was that man even here? She had spent so much time trying to get him to unbend a little, but he had rudely rebuffed her every attempt at polite conversation.

"You remember Loghain, of course," Branwen said, "He is in charge of the training rosters and the overall handling of the recruits."

"Of course," Leliana sighed. She would handle Loghain. A memory appeared in her mind, an evening shortly after the Landsmeet when she and Branwen had stolen away from camp to get drunk. Branwen had desperately needed to unwind after what had happened, after _Alistair_... so they had entered an inn and had proceeded to find out how much ale they could drink – and after a while they had discovered that they shared a certain fascination for the Hero of the River Dane, and had giggled for hours. Of course said Hero had not been amused when they had returned.

Shaking her head she followed Branwen to a guest-room.

"I know it's a little small... but it's only temporary. The family tract was damaged during the attack; it's a miracle my quarters and office are relatively unscathed. Repairs to the other rooms are at a relatively low priority right now."

"It's fine," Leliana reassured her friend, "I understand that there are more important things. And of course it's far better than what we had on our travels, non?"

Branwen shot her a relieved smile.

"I'll leave you to unpack then. A maid will come and inform you as soon as dinner is served."

Leliana returned Branwen's smile and closed the door behind her when she had flitted out of the room.

She wondered if that was what she was meant to be, before the attack on Highever. Surely she had been raised to run a household like this? Perhaps that was why she was so happy, because she was in a way able to step back into her old life. And she looked the part of the Arlessa; she had been dressed simply but elegantly in a dress of powder-blue satin with sparse gold trimmings that enhanced her beautiful blue eyes. Leliana was surprised to discover that she still longed for her friend, still wanted to kiss her and...

No. That moment had passed years ago. Still...

Leliana sighed and shook out her clothes to place them into the wardrobe. At least she had a nice dress now to wear at dinner, and of course the lovely shoes Branwen had given her to allay her longing for pretty things. Yes, they would do quite nicely.

Dinner was a boisterous affair. The whole keep ate at long tables in the main hall, and she had enough time to catch up with her friend, and tickle the tale about the talking Darkspawn out of her. Now there was material for a ballad! All in all she enjoyed the evening, especially flirting outrageously with a young mage in extravagant robes who slipped tasty morsels to a small tabby cat when nobody was looking.

It almost felt like old times. And so the idea formed to pay tribute to another of their traditions. Leliana had formed a habit on their travels to try and catch Branwen unawares and give her a scare. It was fun and actually did some good; it made her sheltered noble friend more aware of her surroundings, sharpened her senses and made it harder to ambush her.

So after finishing her dinner Leliana excused herself, pleading fatigue, and started preparations after questioning a servant thoroughly about the layout of the keep.

Leather creaked, so Leliana dressed in a dark shirt and matching trousers and made her way to the family tract. The room next to Branwen's had a large hole leading outside, big enough for her to slip through. A cornice ran directly to the bedroom window, so Leliana had to hug the wall as she carefully made her way over. Thankfully the shutters were wide open to catch any breeze that would flit by – it had been terribly warm for many days – so she could climb inside without difficulties.

The flickering flames in the fireplace gave off enough light to look around. Where to hide? The wardrobe? No, Branwen would want to change, and would find her much too easily. The trunk? No, she'd get a cramp within minutes. She'd probably need to stay in her hiding place for quite some time, so it was important that she would be comfortable. Ah yes. There were heavy curtains framing the window. If she pulled one to cover the window a bit, she could sit on the ledge and not even the tips of her shoes would show. It worked perfectly, and since her nose almost touched the curtain, she could see the room perfectly well through the fabric.

So far so good.

She didn't have to wait long, and Branwen entered, and, as she'd thought, changed into a shift. And what a nice shift it was! Antivan, if Leliana guessed correctly. It was white and the cloth was so fine she could see the shape of her body through it, her nipples and the shadow at the apex of her thighs. Leliana licked her lips; she never would have thought that her friend would own such a garment.

Branwen sat down at a little desk and wrote something in a journal. So she still kept one... it wouldn't be long now before she went to bed; and then Leliana could give her a little scare.

But then the door opened again and Leliana had to stifle a gasp.

What was _he_ doing here?

Branwen, however didn't seem at all perturbed at Loghain's sudden entrance, just calmly shut her journal and rose to greet him. In that revealing shift!

Loghain raised an eyebrow and let his gaze wander over her form.

"Is that new?"

"Yes, I picked it up the last time we were in Amaranthine. Do you approve?"

His mouth turned up in a half-smile.

"Very much so."

They embraced and kissed, and Branwen whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Positive. I can usually tell. So..." Branwen answered and whispered into his ear again.

"Hm... I might be persuaded..."

Branwen giggled and divested him of his jerkin and shirt.

Leliana swallowed. They were lovers? So that was why her friend looked so happy! And she had to admit, Loghain was quite something. His solid frame was quite firm despite his age, and she could see his muscles rippling under his skin as he embraced Branwen again. They would ... oh _Maker_!

Branwen drew her lover to the bed and pushed him down on it, helping him out of his breeches before stretching out at his side, her head near his groin.

"Now, what might you be planning," he purred in that wonderful voice of his, and Leliana felt a stab of desire. She had always had a weakness for beautiful voices, and she found his absolutely enthralling. Especially when using such a tone.

Branwen grasped his half-erect shaft and stroked it.

"Hm... why don't you find out?" she answered with a teasing smile and bent her head to lick his member from base to crown before closing her lips around him.

Loghain hummed in pleasure and lazily wove his fingers into her dark hair.

Leliana closed her eyes for a moment. She was attracted to both of them, but to see them together like that... it was almost too much. Almost. As quietly as she could manage she loosened her trousers and slipped a hand inside.

Branwen lifted her head away from Loghain's erection that was now at full size and standing proudly away from his body as he got to his knees, positioning Branwen before him. He pushed her shift up to bare her beautifully shaped behind, running his hands lovingly all over her body.

"Loghain, please," Branwen breathed and gasped as he entered her from behind.

The sight was ... sublime. The fire and the candles painted flickering designs on their bodies, casting them in alluring patterns of light and dark. Branwen's face was slack with pleasure, her rosy lips half open and her eyes closed. Loghain's expression was as intense as ever, the sweat forming at his brow and the muscle twitching in his jaw the only indication of what he was doing. The night was so silent; the only things Leliana could here were Branwen's soft sighs and mewls of pleasure and the rhythmical slapping noise of colliding flesh. Not even the Chant in the Grand Cathedral could compare to this music, Leliana thought, as her fingers sped up in time with Loghain's thrusts. He reached around Branwen's hips to find the pearl nestled in delicate folds and she came with a high-pitched wail. Loghain pulled her backwards into his lap and drove himself into her from below, still rubbing her clit. Branwen threw her head back on his shoulder and bared her neck, which Loghain attacked savagely, red welts blooming beneath his mouth. Branwen came again and this time Leliana went over the edge herself, stifling a moan with her other hand.

A few thrusts later Loghain's face transformed completely, the tension went out of him, his lips opened and his eyes closed as he groaned and spilt himself. Both lovers keeled over sideways and lay there, panting, before Branwen turned around and kissed Loghain deeply.

"It's going to be quite chilly. I'll get us something warm," he murmured and got up.

He went for the trunk sitting beside the window and Leliana held her breath as he stood right in front of her.

With a swift movement he whipped the curtain aside, and Leliana would have fallen backwards to her death, had he not caught her right hand.

"Careful," he drawled and grinned wolfishly.

Leliana froze.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." she started and winced. Her accent was always stronger when she was flustered, and this man had always been so unforgiving about her upbringing.

"I do not doubt that. But did you enjoy what you saw?" he asked and sniffed at her hand. "It certainly seems like you did."

Leliana knew that her face was as red as her hair right now, and she wanted nothing more than to die! Surely nobody could bear that much mortification and live. She had masturbated watching her best friend and her lover – and worse – she'd been caught.

Loghain drew her into the room and to the bed, where Branwen opened her arms to her.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us for round two?" she suggested.

Join them? Leliana blinked and recovered her poise.

"Oh, I'd love to!"

Loghain gave her a gentle push, and she kicked off her shoes, and climbed on the bed.

"I think you are quite overdressed for the occasion," Branwen teased.

"She's Orlesian. They are always overdressed," Loghain remarked dryly, but there was no real sting in his words.

"Then I shall, as they say, go native, no?" Leliana gibed back and drew her shirt over her head. Loghain busied himself with the cloth binding her ample bosom as Branwen pulled down her trousers and soggy smalls.

Her friend drew her in for a kiss while Loghain knelt behind Leliana, fondling her breasts. Branwen's lips were so wonderfully soft against hers, and she basked in the heat Loghain's body gave off as he tweaked her nipples into hard points. She had almost forgotten how it was to be touched by a man.

"Would you like me to take you?" Loghain murmured into her ear, shifting his hardening length against her bottom.

Leliana tensed and shot Branwen a slightly panicked look. Her friend knew what was the matter without any need for explanation. She had told her about her time in prison after Marjolaine's betrayal, what had been done to her there.

"Wouldn't you like to watch for a while? I've never been with a woman before, and I'm curious...", Branwen said.

"Hm... now that you mention it, I've never seen two women together, I find myself quite curious too," he answered, dropping a kiss on Leliana's shoulder before disengaging himself and retreating to the headboard.

Leliana gave Branwen a relieved smile. Not that she didn't like the thought, but it was a little too soon. She took the lead now, showing Branwen how she liked to be touched and kissed and caressed her in return. She guided her to lay on her back and trailed kisses along her body, delighting in the texture and fragrance of Branwen's skin. So soft, smooth as silk, marred by only a few scars.

The other woman sighed as she mouthed the insides of her thighs, and her sex opened to her like a beautiful flower. She bent her head to it and tasted the pink folds that glistened with the residue of lovemaking and new arousal. The aroma of her juices mingled with Loghain's seed was peculiar, but not unpleasant.

She briefly looked up at Loghain. He sat propped up against the headboard and watched them with great intent, his eyes almost black, lazily stroking his cock.

Leliana grinned and turned back to her task. Her friend was in for a treat, in her experience nobody pleasured a woman better than another woman.

Branwen was soon mewling again, panting with need, and it didn't take her long to find her peak. While she curled up to recover, Leliana turned to Loghain, who held out a hand to her.

"It has been a while since I've been with a man," she said, colouring a little.

"I'm sure, everything will come back to you," he answered, his generous mouth twitching.

She took his hand and straddled his hips, looping her arms around his neck.

"I don't bite," he reassured her.

"Yes, you do," Leliana laughed.

He looked down his nose at her, mockingly arching an eyebrow.

"Only if requested," he said, tracing an ugly scar where one of the guards had taken a chunk out of her with his teeth, and his gaze softened. "And never that deeply."

He kissed her then, gently and exploringly, and Leliana relaxed. He _understood_.

His fingertips delicately traced her spine and she shivered when he cupped her butt in his enormous hands and squeezed. And it wasn't a bad shiver, not at all.

She reached down to guide him in. He was generously endowed and she was a little worried about him fitting in, but she was so wet that she sank down on him easily. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and rotated her hips experimentally. It felt wonderful.

Emboldened she started to ride him slowly, gasping when she felt Branwen's breasts against her back and her hands on her.

Branwen and Loghain shared a kiss over her shoulder before his lips returned to hers. Her friend's delicate fingers found their way between them to her pearl and started rubbing it gently; Leliana clutched at Loghain's neck and moaned into his mouth. She literally saw stars when she finally came and sank back into Branwen's arms. Loghain slipped out of her and pulled the covers over them before spooning up behind Branwen. Leliana heard her gasp and guessed that he had entered her; the slow, rhythmic shifting of the bedding confirmed that. Smiling she let that final bout of lovemaking lull her to sleep.

**Original Prompt:** Leliana comes to visit Warden Commander Elissa to teach the rogues.  
Elissa is Warden Commander and Loghain is her second. She secretly watches and masturbates to them having the most intense sex she has ever seen. Elissa and Loghain know she's watching an invite her to join.  
Bonus if Loghain is the first man she's been with in years.


End file.
